


No Bra No Problem

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: Casselsa Femslash February [1]
Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Casselsa, Elsa's boobs, F/F, Femslash February, Girl problems, Give Elsa A Girlfriend, Lesbian Elsa, Originally Posted on Tumblr, That feeling when you take off your bra after a long day, lesbian cassandra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: Just silliness.  Ladies, enjoy!





	No Bra No Problem

The lock turned.  The door to the spacious apartment opened, and in walked a dark-haired woman who immediately slumped against the door when it closed.  She exhaled and brushed a hand over her face, relieved that her work day was finally over.

It had been a very long day for Cassandra.  People had been bothering her for the littlest things - and if anyone knew Cassandra, they would know better than to piss her off over something trivial.  But she managed to keep her cool most of the time.  Now, she was exhausted and just glad to be done with idiots and having to look nice for others.

As she slowly walked through the apartment, she pulled off her blazer and started unbuttoning her blouse.  As soon as she entered the bedroom, she tossed the blazer and blouse on the floor and kicked off her shoes.

_At least I didn’t have to wear heels_ , she thought.  Definitely not her style.

With considerable effort, she removed her pants and added them to the heap on the floor.  Now, the best part of her day…

Cassandra just wanted to lie down, but something needed to be ditched so she could be truly free.  She fiddled with the fastener of her bra and finally managed to release herself from boob jail.  A sigh of relief passed through her lips as the bra fell to the ground.  Making her way to the dresser, she grabbed the first big T-shirt she could find and put it on.  Feeling much more relaxed, she turned and fell back onto the bed.  Ah, simple joys…

A giggle interrupted her moment of bliss.

Elsa was lying in bed and wearing nothing but her bathrobe.  She had been reading a book following a rather short day at work, but paused to watch her girlfriend as she undressed.

“Long day?” Elsa asked as she put her book down.

“Yeah,” Cassandra sighed, “people being stupid, as usual.  Just glad it’s over and I can lie down.”

Elsa looked back at the woman lying beside her, a small smile appearing.  “Well, I’m glad you’re home now.  And I bet the girls are happy to be free again.”

Cassandra’s brow furrowed.  “And…how would you know what that’s like?”

Elsa shrugged.  “Can’t help it that mine just happen to defy gravity.”

Cassandra shot her a look.  “Shut up, Miss I-Don’t-Wear-Bras.”

Though Cassandra had tried to sound annoyed, she couldn’t possibly stay that way as her girlfriend burst out laughing.   _What did I ever do to deserve her?_


End file.
